


Everything for the case

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book of the Damned, Bottom Dean Winchester, Case Fic, F/M, Felching, Magic, Multi, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The Winchester hated hunting witches, but sometimes you have to beat your enemy with their own weapons, and Rowena was more than up to teach a coven a lesson.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307618
Kudos: 12
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Everything for the case

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven and Hell Bingo Square: Book of the Damned  
> Kink Bingo Square: Felching  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Magic and Sex  
> Sam W Bingo Square: Dom Sam  
> Poly Bingo Square: Case Fic

Glancing over at the old book resting on his desk, Sam saw the page flutter in a non-existing breeze, and the old ink glowed purple in the dimly lit room.  
  
Breathing hard, Sam looked and watched how his brother’s hole took his cock like Dean was born just for this, taking Sam’s cock again and again.  
  
A sharp pain in his shoulder made Sam look up, and he met purple glowing eyes framed by flaming red hair.  
  
It started easy, they needed Rowena’s help for a case, and the witch agreed to help them, but…the spell they needed required a special kind of…sacrifice.  
  
A potion later and some wrestling between the brothers, Dean, ended up pushing down on his front with Sam mounting him from behind. Rowena, all feline grace and elegance, had lifted Dean’s head up by the hair and told him that he could be more useful than just laying there and getting plowed by his brother.  
  
Dean had whimpered, embarrassment and arousal, but the sound turned into a moan when Rowena pressed the hunter’s face between her legs.  
  
At some point, when Dean cried out and begged Sam to stop, did the younger hunter stop and let go of his brother.  
  
The second Sam’s attention wasn’t on Dean anymore, Rowena pushed Sam down into the covers and rode him slowly and a sly smirk on his face.  
  
After Dean stopped whimpering, and Rowena had her fun with Sam, the witch made Dean turn around until he was on his back only to kneel over Dean’s face.  
  
“You have to get a taste of your brother, Dean. He really knows what he’s doing with that moose-sized dick of his.”  
  
Dean had reached up, closing his hands around Rowena’s tights, and soon the witch was panting and groaning while she watched the younger hunter touch himself as Sam was watching them.  
  
Soon, it was enough for Sam, though, as he lifted his brother’s legs on his shoulders and pushed into Dean’s lose and sloppy hole.  
  
The second he bottomed out, Rowena gasped loudly, and with a smirk, Sam thrust up and chuckled darkly when Rowena gasped again with Dean making obscene slurping noises between her legs.  
  
On Sam’s desk, the Book of the Damned glowed stronger and stronger until the room was lit entirely in its dark purple light.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
